Bleeding Love Life Lies II
by Amy Moore
Summary: A segunda parte de Bleeding Love Life Lies está repleta de mistérios, aventuras e emoções. Será que você ainda se sente maravilhada por estar no mundo da magia? O fardo a carregar será grande.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

**Bleeding Love Life Lies II**

**Por Amy Moore**

* * *

******Prólogo**  
_Monólogo_

* * *

Juntar os pedaços de meu coração. Era essa a tarefa que eu agora tinha. Meus dias, contados ou não, seriam como enfrentar o deserto com roupas de inverno, ou talvez uma nevasca com roupas de verão. Eu não podia cair agora.  
Não agora.  
Olhei para a bela pulseira dourada com lágrimas nos olhos. A dor... tão grande...  
Havia uma ferida que sangrava. Sangrava amor, vida e mentiras.  
Sangrava amor por aquele que me deu as costas em meio à batalha. Por aquele que me deixara para trás, sozinha e desamparada.  
Sangrava vida, pois minha vitalidade nunca fora tão perfeita. Nunca esbanjei tanta vida. Eu tinha uma tarefa e a resistência necessária para completá-la. Pelo menos fisicamente.  
Sangrava mentiras que eu contava para mim mesma. Nada ia ficar bem. Ele não ia voltar.  
Para que fechar os olhos se não consigo dormir? Para que chorar se minhas lágrimas não o trarão de volta? Para que lamentar se isso não irá resolver nada?  
Eu não posso estar inteira, mas posso fingir. Posso criar uma nova face, posso me esconder.  
Então é isso o que farei. Mas não posso esconder meu desejo de sobreviver para vislumbrar aqueles olhos uma vez mais.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
_Minha última despedida?_

* * *

Agosto. Mais uma vez agosto. Faltava pouco para as aulas retomarem seu curso em Hogwarts, e eu ainda estava em casa, sem saber o que fazer.  
Tornara-se algo comum eu sair para caminhar sozinha pelas ruas, assim como eu fazia nos corredores da escola. Aquele ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts me mudara profundamente. Meu hábito apenas tornou-se mais intenso depois de uma carta que recebi, através do correio bruxo, por meio de corujas. Era uma carta de Minerva McGonagall.

_Gabriela,  
_

_Escrevi-lhe à pedido de Dumbledore. Ele pediu-me que lhe enviasse o documento anexo, mas não faço a mínima ideia do que possa ser.  
Conte comigo para o que for necessário,  
_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

McGonagall sabia o quanto tudo estava sendo difícil para mim, e certamente este fora o motivo do "conte comigo para o que for necessário". Eu senti uma afeição ainda maior por ela.  
Dumbledore enviara uma certidão de nascimento que alegava que eu era sua neta. Juntamente, havia uma carta, que explicava que aquele documento era a maneira mais viável para que eu retornasse à Hogwarts, e que era crucial que eu voltasse. Era um documento falso, porém só _eu_ podia saber disso. E isso era o pior: ter que guardar sozinha um segredo como este.

Como de costume, fui dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Havia uma praça ali perto, e eu gostava de ir até lá para caminhar a esmo, sem direção, tomar um pouco de ar e luz solar. Certamente nunca esperava ver o que vi; não ali, tão distante daquele mundo. Não ali, onde nada parecia real.  
— Olá, Gabriela.  
Parei imediatamente, me virando, incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar.  
— Draco?  
Draco Malfoy, no Brasil? Atrás de mim? Como é?  
Rapidamente, procurei por minha varinha, mas eu a deixara em casa.  
_Merda_, pensei.  
— O que você quer? – perguntei. – O que te fez vir até o Brasil?  
— Eu... preciso de sua ajuda – disse.  
_Mentira. Ele está armando alguma coisa para cima de mim. _  
— Hm. Fale o que houve.  
— O... Você-Sabe-Quem, ele... Gabriela, você disse que podia me ajudar. Eu... preciso disso agora.  
— Claro que precisa. Não deve ser nada agradável dividir sua casa com um bando de bruxos sádicos.  
— O que você disse, sangue ruim? – perguntou Lestrange, desfazendo o Feitiço da Desilusão. – Como soube disto?  
_Eu sabia. Perfeito. _  
Atrás de Lestrange e Draco, surgirem mais quinze Comensais. Sim, eu contei.  
— Precisa de ajuda, Draco? – eu disse, com repulsa. – Você irá se arrepender disto, eu prometo.  
Eu precisava fugir, o quanto antes melhor. E só tinha uma saída.  
— _Bombarda Maxima_!  
O som da explosão foi alto, mas foi simples, como o de um bruxo comum com sua varinha comum. Comigo não devia ser assim. Eu era incomum, capaz de fazer feitiços que os outros não podiam sem a varinha. Mas com minha varinha, eu tinha o dobro do poder.  
Ou seja, eu tinha as mesmas chances que Harry Potter teria para escapar daquilo. Ou talvez ele tivesse mais chances que eu – nunca enfrentei basiliscos e afins.  
Aparatei até minha casa, sem pensar duas vezes, mas já era tarde demais. Draco certamente me espionara nos últimos dias, pois eles já estavam lá quando cheguei. E Bellatrix segurava minha mãe, varinha na jugular dela.  
— Não! – gritei. – Não, Lestrange, por favor, não! Eu faço o que quiser, mas não os envolva nisto!  
Lestrange sorriu; era um sorriso debochado.  
Eu dei um passo e ela apertou a varinha no pescoço de minha mãe.  
— Melhor ficar quieta se quer que a Sra. Muniz sobreviva, _Gabriela_.  
— Não faça nada – pedi. – Por favor.  
— Infelizmente, querida, este não é seu dia de sorte. – Bellatrix sorria como se o Natal tivesse sido antecipado e ela visse o presente que mais desejara. – Tenho minhas ordens.  
E então ela gargalhou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma luz verde e forte saía de sua varinha em direção à minha mãe. E depois, ela estava no chão, os olhos arregalados de pavor vazios.  
Estava _morta_.  
— SUA VACA! – gritei, ao mesmo tempo em que saltava para cima dela e metia-lhe um soco no rosto. Foi um erro. Eu devia tê-la matado enquanto tive chance, pois antes mesmo de cair ao chão, minha casa estava em chamas; eu devia me lembrar bem que não se brinca com Bellatrix Lestrange. Era Fogo Maldito. Eu jamais poderia passar por ele; não aprendera ainda como lidar com aquilo ainda.  
— Não vai salvar o Sr. Muniz e a cadelinha... como é mesmo o nome dela? Mel? – Bellatrix mantinha o mesmo tom debochado, porém agora mais anasalado devido ao soco que levara no nariz.  
— NÃO! – gritei, enquanto tentava passar pela enorme serpente de fogo, que me atacou e mordeu meu braço. Não desisti. Levei várias mordidas de outras criaturas de fogo enquanto tentava milhares de feitiços que eu sabia; até tentar passar por sobre o fogo usando levitação eu tentei, mas é claro que os monstros de fogo não me deixaram passar. Em poucos minutos, a casa explodiu pelos ares.  
— NÃO! – Eu continuava a gritar, mas era tarde demais.  
Minha família estava morta.  
Tremendo de ódio e dor, com o cabelo destroçado pelas chamas do Fogo Maldito que ainda queimavam os restos daquilo que há minutos fora meu lar, as vestes destroçadas e o corpo ensanguentado, virei-me para Draco, Bellatrix e as outras quinze figuras encapuzadas. Não iria perder tanto sem levar _muitos_ comigo.  
— Accio Varinha! – Evoquei minha varinha e ela surgiu dos escombros, completamente intacta. De repente, lembrei-me de algo que eu não podia deixar para trás de modo algum. – Accio Documento! – A certidão de nascimento falsa veio parar em minha mão, parcialmente queimada. Lestrange ria descontroladamente, de modo similar àquele a atriz Helena Bonham Carter, que fez no filme _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_ depois de matar Sirius Black, só que ainda mais detestável e revoltante. – Sectumsempra! – No ar, agitei a varinha de um lado para o outro, e, de uma vez, feri profundamente quatro dos Comensais que ali estavam. Eu precisava agradecer Snape por esse feitiço; era realmente útil. Eles sangravam descontroladamente, com cortes horrendos.  
Agora faltava derrubar mais onze deles.  
Travamos uma batalha injusta e sangrenta, onde eu machuquei muitos deles. De um modo doentio, aquilo me acalmava e me dava conforto. Alguém estava pagando pelo que Bellatrix fizera aos meus pais. Mas quem deveria pagar não o fez. Assim sendo, com os quinze Comensais no chão, machucados, uns até inconscientes, encarei Bellatrix. Draco, vi pela visão periférica, me olhava como se eu fosse Jacob Black e tivesse acabado de me transformar num monstro na frente dele.  
— Você vai me pagar pelo que fez, Bellatrix Rosier Black Lestrange. – Isso só fez com que gargalhasse mais alto.  
— Acredito que hoje não, sujeitinha de sangue ruim imunda! Crucio!  
Fui pega de surpresa, e caí ao chão, completamente desnorteada e sentindo aquela dor excruciante. Lestrange se aproximou, varinha à postos, rindo.  
— Vamos embora, tia – disse Draco. Parecia agitado, pelo tom de sua voz.  
— Assim que eu terminar com ela, querido.  
— Mas... era só para... – balbuciou ele. – Não era para fazer nada a ela, tia.  
— Você vai me pagar, Malfoy – eu disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Vou me vingar por ter feito isso comigo.  
E antes que pudessem fazer algo, desapareci no ar. Meu rumo? A Toca, é claro.

Quando desaparatei, caí de costas numa superfície plana (o chão, provavelmente), tonta e sem forças. Todo o meu corpo doía demais.  
— Gabriela? – Quem me chamou foi Harry, mas várias vozes lhe fizeram coro.  
Abri meus olhos, mas a visão era turva. Pela quantidade de pessoas que vi e a claridade do céu, deduzi que eu tinha "invadido" a festa de Harry. A festa a qual me esqueci de ir. Antes tivesse ido; minha família estaria viva.  
— Harry...  
— Ela se estrunchou – ouvi Hermione dizer.  
— Vou cuidar disso. – Essa certamente era a voz da Sra. Weasley.  
— O que houve? – perguntou Harry, segurando minhas mãos.  
— Comensais... Quinze Comensais... Draco... Bellatrix... – Eu não conseguia falar direito. Caí no choro.  
— Ela precisa ir para um quarto – disse Sra. Weasley, num tom urgente.  
— Eu levo – disse Fred.  
Ele me pegou em seus braços e eu me vi gritando de dor e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Quando minha cabeça tombou no travesseiro, adormeci quase que imediatamente. Tive diversos pesadelos diferentes, mas todos envolviam quem eu perdi e os culpados da perda.

Era noite quando despertei. Ainda sentia dores no corpo. Alguém certamente me limpara, pois lembrava-me de estar muito suja graças aos destroços de minha casa. Meus machucados eram horríveis.  
Minha casa, minha família. _Destruídas_.  
Levantei e me olhei no espelho que ali havia, pendendo na parede. Eu estava num vestido que ia até pouco acima dos joelhos, e que era lilás. Não era meu. A maior parte de meu cabelo era um caso perdido; destroçado e chamuscado. Usando a varinha, cortei-o até estar bem curto. Ficou um Chanel, mas deixei duas mechas na frente um pouco maiores. Era como um corte em V invertido, por assim dizer.  
Eu odiava cabelos curtos.  
Desci as escadas e me deparei com uma sala cheia. Era hora de responder perguntas e mentir.  
— Gabby! – Hermione veio para meu lado.  
— Mione – murmurei, abraçando-a. Logo Harry, Rony e Fred vieram me abraçar também.  
— Agora pode nos contar o que houve? – perguntou Gina, abraçando-me.  
— Aham – murmurei.  
Eles se sentaram e eu fiz o mesmo, sentando numa cadeira disponível. Encarei os Weasley e meus amigos.  
— Draco Malfoy foi me procurar – comecei. – Eu não estava em casa. Ele levou Bellatrix Lestrange e mais quinze Comensais.  
Todos arfaram.  
— Quando eu o encontrar... Ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Vou torturá-lo até a morte.  
Eu tremia de ódio e uma lágrima me escapou, seguida de outras. Fred parecia deprimido.  
— Gabby... acredito que isso não irá resolver nada – disse Hermione. - Entendemos que foi um risco enorme, mas você está bem. Já passou.  
— Você não entende! – Eu estava gritando. – Lestrange matou minha mãe com a Maldição da Morte na minha frente. Eu pude VER o pânico nos olhos dela enquanto aquela filha da puta lhe tirava a vida! E, como se não bastasse, ateou Fogo Maldito à minha casa e meu pai estava lá! Tudo por culpa _dele_!  
Ninguém disse nada.  
— Ele fez com você o mesmo que Pettigrew fez com meus pais – disse Harry, com a voz rouca.  
— Ele disse que precisava de ajuda, e depois ficou olhando enquanto a tia destruía minha família. Ele ficou _parado_quando ela ia _me matar_.  
— O que aconteceu foi horrível, mas você não deve querer vingança – disse o Sr. Weasley.  
Era hora de mentir. Precisava fazer isso.  
— O que Dumbledore iria pensar se soubesse que nem capaz de proteger seu filho eu fui?  
— O quê? – perguntou Rony, chocado.  
— Não sou nascida trouxa – eu disse, invocando minha certidão de nascimento falsa. – Veja.  
Harry tomou-a de mim, e leu. Depois, disse:  
— Dumbledore. Gabriela Dumbledore.  
Choque. Basicamente isto.  
— Por que escondeu isto de nós? – perguntou Harry. Parecia traído. – Por que nunca disse que seu pai era bruxo, e ainda por cima filho de Dumbledore?  
— Dumbledore se casou algum dia? – Rony parecia ofensivamente chocado.  
— Eu e Dumbledore combinamos que passar por uma simples nascida trouxa seria mais seguro, uma vez que ninguém sabia que ele havia sido pai. Essa descoberta ia causar alvoroço, colocando toda a atenção dos bruxos sobre a neta de Dumbledore, um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos, pai de um bruxo abortado. Meus pais não esperavam que eu tivesse poderes; cresci como uma garota trouxa comum, porém à par de tudo no mundo bruxo. Dumbledore ficou chocado quando eu demonstrei meus poderes pela primeira vez. Eu era... muito pequena. Quase matei meus pais. E agora estão mortos, e a culpa é minha. Eles só tentavam me proteger... mas... eu devia protegê-los, e...  
— Não é assim, Gabriela – disse Gui. – Não pense isso.  
— O que aconteceu non foe sua culpa, _querrida_. – Me surpreendeu ver Fleur dizendo isso.  
Suspirei.  
— Bem, não importa. Não posso mudar o que houve.  
— Oh, querida. – Sra. Weasley me agarrou num abraço apertado. – Pode contar conosco. Vamos cuidar de você.  
— E agora? Como serão as coisas? – perguntou Rony.  
— Vou voltar para Hogwarts, como eu disse no ano passado – eu disse. – Desculpe mais uma vez, Harry... Dumbledore deixou bem claras as consequências de eu ir com vocês.  
— Nós entendemos, Gabby – disse Harry. – Lamento pelo que houve.  
Harry me puxou para um abraço reconfortante. Eu escondi meu rosto, chorando silenciosamente enquanto o apertava.  
— Sei bem como se sente – disse Harry, ao meu ouvido.  
— Ele... eu confiava nele, Harry. Eu o _amava_.  
— Isso deve tronar tudo muito pior.  
— Aham.  
Seria difícil eu conseguir superar aquilo. Eu precisava de uma dose de vingança.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **gostou? Não? Deixe review do mesmo jeito!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_A Nova Hogwarts_

* * *

Exatamente como no livro, houve o casamento de Gui e Fleur. E, também como no livro, o lado das trevas dominou Hogwarts, o ministério e, assim, o mundo bruxo. Harry, Rony e Hermione fugiram e eu fiquei para lutar.

Isso aliviou um pouco a dor, mas só momentaneamente.

Estávamos na véspera do retorno à escola. Fred e George trabalhavam, assim como os outros da casa, e ficávamos somente eu e Gina. Nós ficamos bastante próximas durantes estes tempos.

— Como acha que será lá na escola agora? – perguntou Gina, numa tarde de tédio no verão britânico. Na verdade, o nosso último dia de férias de verão.

— Um verdadeiro inferno. Sabe, teremos aulas de Artes das Trevas com Comensais.

— Hunf – fez Gina.

— Eu queria não ter que ir – murmurei. – Mas não tenho escolha.

Gina me abraçou.

— Vou ajudar você – prometeu. – No que precisar.

— Obrigada, Gina.

No dia seguinte, fomos para a estação King's Cross para retornar a escola. Sr. e Sra. Weasley pareciam preocupados idemais/i comigo. Tratavam-me como se eu fosse filha deles, e aquilo era um novo alívio para minha dor.

— Venha ficar conosco nas férias de natal, querida – pediu Sra. Weasley.

— Obrigada por me convidar. – Eu sorri. – De verdade.

— Cuide-se. – Ela me beijou na face e adentrei o trem.

Foi uma longa viagem, aquela.

Quando finalmente desembarcamos, eu estava afastada de Gina – graças a Deus; nem gosto de imaginar o que podia ter-lhe acontecido – e fui barrada por Comensais. É claro que eu não ia entrar tão facilmente em Hogwarts.

— Você é uma das nascidas trouxas mais procuradas do país – disse ele. Com certeza me conhecia, decido à convicção de suas palavras.

— Sou sangue puro – eu disse. – E isso facilmente pode ser confirmado.

— O que faremos? – perguntou o mais robusto dos três.

— Veremos com Severo – disse o mais esguio.

Com isso, me arrastaram até o castelo à pé.

É, parece que eu jamais chegarei no horário certo no primeiro dia de aulas do ano em Hogwarts.

A caminhada foi bastante longa. Chegamos ao castelo e percebi que já estavam todos reunidos no Salão Principal. As portas se abriram e o silêncio reinou. Era como uma reprise barata do que acontecera há exatamente um ano.

— Diretor, temos uma sangue ruim no castelo – disse o filho de uma mãe que me segurava pelos cabelos, como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.

— Eu já lhe disse que sou sangue puro! – bradei, empurrando-o e fazendo com que ele me largasse.

— Não, você é uma sangue ruim! – Reconheci a voz fanha de Pansy Parkinson.

_Vadia_.

Ela se levantou da mesa da Sonserina e veio até onde eu estava.

— Todos sabemos que você é uma sangue ruim. Você mesma disse isso quando chegou, no ano passado.

— Aham, exato. – Fiquei bem próxima a ela. – Manipulei a todos para esconder a verdade.

— E qual seria a verdade? – Era Snape quem falava comigo agora. – O que você pode ter escondido de todos nós?

— Me admira muito que você não saiba, Professor Snape. – Escarneci do título. – Na verdade, surpreende-me que nenhum dos novos _professores e funcionários _de Hogwarts não saibam. Qualquer Comensal que se preze devia saber disso, para ser mais verdadeira.

Todos esperavam que eu acabasse com o suspense e fosse mais clara.

— Acredito que tenha chegado ao conhecimento de vocês que meus pais foram mortos – eu disse. – Bom, acredito que ninguém saiba disso, mas meu pai não era trouxa. Era um aborto. E era filho de Dumbledore.

Pareceu que cada ser vivo dentro daquele salão arfou ao mesmo tempo.

— Dumbledore? Seu pai trouxa filho de Dumbledore! – Snape parecia a ponto de cair no riso.

— Aborto, não trouxa. Minha mãe também era uma bruxa abortada. Conheceram-se no Brasil, casaram-se com e lá passaram a viver entre os trouxas, pois era menos humilhante que caminhar entre bruxos e não poder fazer o que fazemos. – Incrível como as mentiras pareciam reais. Eu mesma estava quase acreditando.

Mentira.

Fechei os olhos e virei em direção à entrada do Salão, pensando "Accio Certidão". O documento surgiu quase que imediatamente e voou para minha mão.

— Tenho provas – eu disse. – O senhor pode muito bem mandar uma coruja ao ministério e confirmar se é verdadeira.

Enquanto Snape ponderava, observei atentamente a mesa dos professores. Mcgonagall e Slughorn me encaravam em evidente choque, esperando o momento em que eu seria pega na mentira. Gina me encarava ao lado de Luna e Neville.

— Hm, enquanto não confirmamos, junte-se à nós, Srtª. _Dumbledore_. E menos 70 pontos para Grifinória pelo atraso.

Com um olhar atento à Snape, notei que ele parecia temer por mim. Convenhamos, todos sabíamos que ele sempre fora fiel à Alvo Dumbledore, e se ele estava ali, como diretor, era por conta de uma promessa a ele. Se ele ainda era Comensal era por esse mesmo motivo, pois ele i_nunca_/i voltaria a ser leal a alguém como Voldemort, não depois de tudo que ele fez à Snape.

O professor parecia estar usando uLegilimência/u¹ para entrar em minha mente e descobrir a verdade. Enquanto fingia não perceber isso, deixei que ele visse a verdade. Eu confiava nele, e fiz questão, repentinamente, de deixar isso claro para ele. Não sabia se ele também via pensamentos além de lembranças e sentimentos, pois nunca usei Legilimência, mas quis tentar.

_Confio em você, Snape. Assim como Dumbledore. Não me decepcione._

Ele pareceu extremamente intrigado, e isso me deixou claro que ele ouvira e sentira aquilo. Ele sabia que eu i_realmente_/i confiava nele.

Virei, encaminhando-me para a mesa da Grifinória, ou pelo menos tentando.

— Não, não, não, Srtª. Dumbledore. – Ele sempre escarnecia do título. – A senhorita não pertence mais à Grifinória.

— Eu _sou_ da Grifinória – eu disse.

— Eu digo que a senhorita é da Sonserina.

— Ela é minha aluna, Severo. – Mcgonagall se fez ouvir. Fiquei levemente em choque ao vê-la tomar partido para me defender.

— Não é mais – disse Snape, com um sorriso sínico.

— Mas...

— Não, professora – eu disse. – Isso não é problema.

Snape apontou a varinha para mim e tudo que era vermelho e dourado se tornou verde e prateado. O leão tornou-se uma cobra. Encarei Snape e cada um de seus colegas com cara de poucos amigos e uma vontade imensa de xingá-los de todos os palavrões que existem. Passei a mão pelos cabelos curtos e fui para o único espaço na mesa da Sonserina. Só depois de sentar foi que notei de quem eu estava perto. Draco Malfoy estava à minha frente.

Minha sorte é tão boa. Alguém tem um pouco de Felix Felicis aí? Eu agradeceria imensamente.

Ao meu lado, uma menina aparentemente do primeiro ano estava prestes a chorar. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, ela gritou e se levantou, saindo de perto de mim. Eu bufei. Todos ainda me encaravam.

— Qual é o problema de vocês? – perguntei, completamente irritada. – Perderam algo aqui?

Eu falava isso com as pessoas perto de mim. Elas, por sua vez, desviaram os olhares; algumas pessoas pareciam assustadas.

— Hunf – bufei outra vez.

O banquete começou, mas eu não toquei em nada. Passei todo o tempo encarando minhas mãos sobre a mesa para não correr o risco de socar Malfoy ali, naquele momento.

— Hey, Muniz – ouvi Pansy chamar. – Qual é, Gabriela, não espera mesmo que eu a chame de Dumbledore, espera?

— O que você quer? – perguntei.

— Aquela historia de ser uma Dumbledore é mentira, né? Seus pais eram trouxas, não eram?

Inclinei-me por sobre a mesa, olhando dentro dos olhos daquela cretina.

— Você acredita mesmo que eu viria aqui se fosse mentira? Sério? Com os tempos em que estamos? – Sorri maldosamente. – Você é muito burra. Se for mentira, Pansy, você me verá indo à Azkaban logo, logo. Acha mesmo que eu correria tal risco?

Ela não disse nada. É _claro_ que eu correria o risco. Eu _estava_ correndo o risco em questão. As pessoas por perto observavam – incluindo Malfoy.

— Aham, acho. Você é uma aberração louca.

Acho que as duas últimas afirmações dela eram válidas.

Semicerrei os olhos e voltei a encarar minhas mãos.

— Aliás, por que mataram seus pais?

— Aqueles malditos os mataram porque são um bando de desocupados. E se você perguntar mais uma coisa, juro que vou fazê-la se arrepender.

Pela expressão que fez, eu pude jurar que ela me levara a sério.

Fomos liberados. Tive que acompanhar aquela Comensal da Morte, a Aleto Carrow, que me guiou até as masmorras.

Como se eu não soubesse, graças aos livros de J. K. Rowling, a localização da Sala Comunal Sonserina.

A senha era Malevolência. Adentrei o salão comunal bem... sonserino, se é que me faço entender. Aquilo me dava náuseas.

As meninas foram praticamente todas para seus dormitórios. Fiquei ali no salão mesmo; sentei-me ao lado de uma garota que provavelmente era do primeiro ano, bem pequena, que estava de frente para a lareira. A garota, ao me ver, correu para longe com um pequeno grito agudo.

— Mas qual é o problema dessas meninas? – perguntei à meia voz para ninguém em particular.

— Jura que não sabe? – Virei-me para ver a menina pálida de cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Seu nome era Amelia; tivemos poções juntas no ano anterior.

— Juro – eu disse. – Não faço ideia.

Ela remexeu a bolsa em cor verde sobre suas pernas. Tirou de lá um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário.

— Tome. – Ela o entregou a mim.

* * *

_Sangues Ruins - A escória do mundo bruxo._

_Mais uma prova de que os nascidos trouxa são uma ameaça à comunidade bruxa._

_Gabriela Muniz, 17 anos, nascida trouxa recém chegada à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mostrou-se uma jovem conturbada e de comportamento preocupante. Sua família trouxa foi brutalmente assassinada no Brasil, América do Sul, onde residiam. Testemunhas afirmam que não havia ninguém próximo a casa com magia além dela. As mesmas testemunhas afirmam que ela parece perigosamente desequilibrada e com comportamento anti-trouxa. Diz ainda:_

— _Ela é anormal e isso a torna ainda mais perigosa. Os que estão em Hogwarts certamente já viram que ela é capaz de/i _muita i_coisa. Recuso-me a mostrar minha identidade com medo do que ela fará a mim se descobrir. Se ela é capaz de acabar com os pais trouxas, o que seria de minha família e de mim?_

_A anormalidade em questão é o fato de não precisar de varinha como todos nós, bruxos comuns. Na verdade, ao usar a varinha, testemunhas afirmam que ela tem o poder de dois bruxos poderosíssimos juntos. É claro que não há provas concretas de que a menina tenha/i _mesmo_ icometido tais crimes. Mas era de esperar que a anormalidade dela em bruxaria fosse suficiente para salvar a família de um ataque de bruxos das trevas, certo? O que nos leva a pensar que ela_ _é uma bruxa das trevas. Não me surpreenderia se soubesse mais tarde que é partidária d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado._

_Acredito que o que temos a fazer é esperar que o Ministério faça alguma coisa. Não podem deixar uma bruxa como ela à solta, muito menos aprendendo magia em Hogwarts, se o que ocorreu aos trouxas foi mesmo culpa dela._

_Escrito por: Rita Skeeter._

* * *

— Puta que p... – Eu devolvi o jornal para a menina. – Snape e os outros não acreditaram no que eu disse – falei, em voz alta. – Me mantêm aqui para me entregar ao Ministério. Filhos de uma...

Logo entendi. Eles me prenderiam na frente da comunidade bruxa, acusando-me das mesmas coisas que Rita Skeeter. Será que ela sabia o quando cooperara com Comensais? Será que era uma deles? Só Deus pra saber o que fariam comigo depois que supostamente fosse levada à Azkaban. Era o mesmo caso que logo seria com Harry Potter. Eu estava ferrada – para não ser mais grossa e vulgar.

_Legilimência: como é uma palavrinha difícil de lembrar, vou colocar o que ela significa. Legilimência é a capacidade de ver os sentimentos e lembranças da memória de outras pessoas. Aqueles que dominam a legilimência são capazes, sob determinadas condições, de penetrar a mente de suas vítimas e interpretar suas conclusões corretamente. Alvo Dumbledore, Severo Snape, Salazar Slytherin e Lord Voldemort eram brilhantes em legilimência. A legilimência pode ser impelida pela Oclumência._

_A legilimência pode ser muito usada em casos de emergência, o mesmo caso do Veritasserum._

_

* * *

_**n/a: corrido, esse capítulo, não? mas espero que tenha agradado!**


End file.
